Harry Potter and the Slimy and Oily Professor
by Mistress-of-the-Night2
Summary: What happens when greasy professors go bad...........


Harry Potter and the Slimy, Oily, Greasy Haired Professor  
  
Harry sat by his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were watching Fred and George duel. Fred had switched George's wand with a fake wand and George didn't know. So, when George was casting a spell on Fred connfetti flew out of his wand. George looked at Fred and ran after him. George had betted on a Famous Witches and Wizards card and Fred had won it. Hermione saw this as not amusing (as always.) She picked up her books and walked to class because she couldn't be late for Potions. Harry and Ron walked down the hall to potions class. Harry always hated this time of day, since he knew he would be in the disgusting presense of the Potions master. He knew that Snape had a big problem with him, partially it was bitterness about what had happened between his father and Snape but partially it was because he was the boy that lived. Ron was rather quiet as they walked the halls, he was a bit disturbed by the recnet duel between his brothers, he never quite knew what to expect from the twins but this was so silly, even for him. But the quiet silence was ended when Draco Malfoy and his two baboons came up from behind. " Hey weasel, get out of my way, someone important is coming through. " Draco sneered. Ron broke his silence and looked at Malfoy and responded with. "Malfoy you grease ball leave Harry alone!" Malfoy and his baboons started to laugh. Malfoy pushed Ron and Harry out of the way and made his way to potions class. Harry and Ron stared at one another for a moment and started torward potions class. Snape pushed the door open and slammed it shut. Ron whispered to Harry "Oh no were in a jail!"he said laughing quietly. Snape had hurridly told them what to do. They all sat doing nothing just staring at Snape and his greasy hair. Even Malfoy was staring at Snape strangely. "Well get to work!"snapped Snape as he gave us his look. He had then looked at Malfoy and said "Malfoy watch theclass while im gone" saying it and looking at Harry at the same time. He went into his room were actually no one has seen before not even the teachers. Malfoy walked down into the front of the class and smiled evily. "I will be your teacher(and I think he meant Master) for the rest of class." Ron wadded up a piece of parchment and threw it at Draco. Malfoy looked at Ron evily. "You want to do that again Weasley!"he shouted. Next thing you know something like an explosion happened in Snape's room. Everyone ran to see what had happened. Snape had been trying to make hair grease when the potion exploding and left Snape with I hate to say a non-greecy hair doo. His hair actually reminded you of Harry's. Snape sat on the floor whining Malfoy handed Snape a tube of hair gel and after he put it on he was back to himself. But his hair grew long and his hair grabbed Ron and Hermione and the next scene was horrible. It held Ron and Hermione tightly and next thing you know there hair turned greasy. Ron looked like Malfoy with red hair and Hermione looked like Pansy Parkinson with brown hair. Ron looked at hisself in a mirror and screamed. He droped the mirror and ran out of the room. Hermione looked in the brooken mirror and ran out of the room as well. Snape's hair shrunk back and he smiled. The smile when he seen everyone staring at him. Professor McGonagall had entered the room with Ron and Hermione behind her. "I'll take it from here professor Snape"said professor McGonagall staring at Snape. Well it took a long time to get Ron and Hermione's hair un-greased. It took about the whole school year. Ron was trying as hard as he could because he now hated Malfoy with a firey pasion and didn't want to look like the beast. Hermione tried to look on the bright side (but Harry couldn't see how she could stand it.) Snape never made potion grease again and it was kinda sad because Harry wished Snape's hair would look like Elvis's. But the rest of the year was OK (A definate lie.) Oh and Snape buys his gel at For The Slytherins store in Hogsmeade.  
  
*Look for my next story Harry Potter and Snape's Pink Boxers That Happen To Be Worn Everyday Of His Life and Harry Potter Stars In "Ginny's And Colin's Harry Potter Fan Club* 


End file.
